Chapter 62
is the 62nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Vanessa Enoteca complains about her opponent setting a trap for her but points out that he fell into her trap. Yami Sukehiro is surprised that Vanessa was able to defeat her opponent even through she is usually dead weight. Gifso thinks about how he was tricked into thinking that the Black Bulls were weak, but cheers up when he thinks about how the game will be over quickly when his son and grandchildren get serious. Noelle Silva asks Kahono why she helped Noelle even through she lives in the Seabed Temple. Kahono reveals that while she was practicing, she was also looking for people to bring to the Seabed Temple so that she could have a chance to fulfill her dream. Noelle says that Kahono was only using her, to which Kahono replies that she and Noelle are friends and that she is glad that Noelle is here to help fulfill her dream. Kahono says that she is going to give it all that she has, but Noelle says that she does not want to fight her friend. Kahono tells Noelle that friends are the ones that you can battle with and still smile in the end, and then tries to put Noelle to sleep with Mother Lullaby. Noelle counters by putting up a barrier, so Kahono switches to a destructive spell. Noelle tries to attack but it veers off course. Kahono questions why Noelle would use a spell like that, and Noelle replies that she still cannot control her mana. Kahono says that it is not true and that Noelle just does not want to hurt anyone. Kahono questions why Noelle has come here and that Noelle will not get anything unless she uses her two hands. Elsewhere Asta and Kiato are battling, and Asta notices that Kiato's movements are hard to read. Kiato says that Asta's Anti Magic is useless when there is no magic involved and that Asta cannot keep up with his movements when his Butoh Magic is involved. Gifso is glad at how good his grandson is doing, and Kiato tells Asta that he can still give up. Asta worries that he is going to lose, when he decides to try to mimic Kiato's movements. Kiato says that that is not going to work, but Asta replies that he is going to recreate Kiato's magic using his muscles. Kiato attacks but Asta dodges by copying Kiato's moves, which shocks Kiato. Asta then counters, and Kiato is glad and wonders what kind of reflexes Asta has. Yami then says that Asta's abilities are far greater than that. Luck Voltia and Magna Swing are facing Gio. Luck and Magna each try to get the other to back off, but neither decides to leave. Gio says that they both can fight him and also apologizes for what his father is putting them through. Luck thinks about how powerful this priest is and that he might be the strongest one here. Gio says that he is going to end this in an instant and creates a large hammer. Both Luck and Magna tell Gio that this battle is not going to end just yet. Suddenly Vetto and some other Eye of the Midnight Sun members crash through side of the temple, smashing Gio into the ground, and ask to join the battle. Fights *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono *Asta vs. Kiato Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation